Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus that removes foreign particles from heat transfer surfaces of heat sinks and, more particularly, to heat sinks including fans that operate in forward and reverse directions.
In many computing environments, a computer may be required to operate for often long periods of time without failure or reductions in computing power or efficiency. As a result, an electrical component, such as a central processing unit (CPU) within the computer tends to generate heat that may damage or otherwise negatively affect the computing power and efficiency of the computer. This problem has been dealt with by the employment of heat sinks and fans to remove heat from the electrical component.
Such heat sinks include pluralities of heat transfer surfaces having relatively large exposed surface areas. The heat transfer surfaces are coupled to circuit boards on which the electrical components are supported. Heat, which is generated by the electrical components, is therefore transferred to the heat transfer surfaces from which it is dispersed via the exposed surfaces areas thereof.
Fans have also been employed in conjunction with the heat sinks to increase a degree of the heat transfer by forcing ambient air to flow across the exposed surface areas of the heat transfer surfaces. The ambient air, however, may carry foreign particles, such as dust, that tend to accumulate on the heat transfer surfaces thereby reducing the degree of the heat transfer.